Daddy's Little Girl
by Zab Jade
Summary: A very sad story, written from Bra's point of view.


**Daddy's Little Girl**

  
  
  


I bend down and place the last of my freshly cut roses on the final grave. I'm in a small, private cemetery, visiting with the friends and loved ones that reside here. 

It was exactly two years ago today that everything changed. Two years ago I was a happy sixteen-year-old girl who's only worries in life were finding a date and getting the movements of an attack perfect in order to please my father. Then the demon came. 

The demon wanted the powers of a god, so he went after Dende. The Namekian guardian of the Earth had sent out a mental distress call. Goku used his instant transmission to get there first, and so became the first victim. 

The demon had no physical body. Instead, it took over the bodies of others, using one of two methods. With a willing host, it flowed within, mingling its essence with the nerve pulses that generated complex thought. With an unwilling host, it barged in, causing severe agony and completely obliterating all traces of the host's personality. 

We learned all of this once we got to Kami's lookout. After it took over Goku, the demon had seen no reason to go after Dende and had flown away, exalting in the thrill of having a physical body. 

The demon seemed to be indestructible, from what Dende had told us. Plans were tossed about and discarded for a while, until Daddy suddenly screamed. I hadn't heard anything that full of rage and anguish in my entire life. The rest of us didn't know it at the time, but at that moment, the demon was raping my mother. 

Daddy flew home like a man possessed, the rest of us following in his wake, wondering what was going on. I'm not entirely sure what happened, but I think that the demon had been looking through Goku's memories and had thought that Capsule Corp. would be an interesting place to explore. Then he ran across my mother and decided to see just what he could do with his new body. 

Whatever the cause of the demon's actions, we were too late to do anything about them. By the time I entered, Daddy was cradling Mom's broken, bloody corpse, his face blank. 

We all looked up as a high-pitched giggle came from near the ceiling. The demon was there, a look of childish glee on his face. 

"You bastard!" Trunks screamed, flaring to super Saiyan. 

"Now, now, it'd be a shame to mess up such a pretty place with a fight," the demon admonished before giggling again. It zipped down the ground and placed one hand on Trunks's shoulder, the other going to its own head. Then he teleported. 

I don't know what happened after that. I was, strange as it may seem, more worried about my father at that point than I was about my brother. All I know is that shortly after that, the others left, going to do what they could to help destroy the creature that was once Goku. Only Gohan came back from it. And he wasn't Gohan anymore. 

I shudder, thinking back on the look of sick, twisted glee on Gohan's face. Then the tears come as what happened next unfolds in my memory. 

Daddy slowly stood up, his expression calm, yet sad at the same time. He moved to stand between me and the demon lurking within Gohan's body. Then he murmured softly to me in his native tongue, telling me not to worry because he would make everything all right. 

He spread his arms wide and gazed at the demon. "Taking an unwilling host cuts down your power, doesn't it?" he asked, his voice strangely soft. 

"Yess," the demon hissed, looking at him suspiciously. 

Daddy nodded once to himself. "Then take me. I give myself freely to you." 

Both the demon and I stared at him incredulously. "Daddy..." I whispered. Once more, he said the same thing to me in his language. That I shouldn't worry because everything would be all right. 

"You took my mate," Daddy said softly to the demon. "I...I was very lonely until I met her... I don't want to be alone. You took her away from me. That makes it your duty to make sure I don't have to be alone anymore." 

The demon licked his lips, greatly tempted by the offer of a willing host. Greed and caution warred for a few minutes before greed finally won. The demon abandoned Gohan's body, leaving it to stare lifelessly at the ceiling, and rushed into Daddy. 

He turned to look at me as the demon began making itself at home, a slow, sad smile flickering into existence. Then he sprung his trap, gathering his power and turning it inward. 

I fall to my knees, sobbing, the memory of it as fresh now as it was two years ago. I allow myself the release of tears for roughly five minutes before getting to my feet. I have responsibilities that can't be put aside for the sake of grief. I wipe away the tears and return home. 

"Bra, is that you?" a soft voice calls as soon as I let myself in. 

"Yes, it's me." The speaker comes into the room and smiles at me, his eyes bright with the innocent joy of a happy child. He throws his arms around me in an enthusiastic hug. 

"Can you read me a story?" he asks, his eyes big and innocent in a face with the soft, peaceful look of childhood. 

I nod, wiping at my eyes once more. It'll make him sad if he sees me cry. 

"Love you, Bra," he murmurs, hugging me tighter. I smile sadly and stroke his hair. 

Daddy didn't kill himself two years ago. That would have just freed the demon to take on another body. Instead, he had torn into his own mind, destroying most of the higher functions. The demon was trapped for as long as Daddy lived, but to trap it, he had to reduce himself to the mental and emotional level of a two-year-old. 

"I love you too, Daddy," I whisper. 


End file.
